hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
INVADER ZIM LOST EPISODE (RARE!!!)
INVADER ZIM LOST EPISODE (RARE!!!) is a stand-alone video by Max Gilardi. It premired on YouTube on January 22, 2014. Plot Zim-Zam keeps forgetting what he was gonna do for the day, meanwhile Dib keeps getting in the way Transcript (A title card is shown with Zim and GIR saying, "ZIM-ZAM THE SPACEMAN AND ROBOT RUDY!") (''The next title'' card says, "IN: "AH, SHIT!")' (We see Zim-Zam (Zim) on a chair and Robot Rudy (GIR) floating next to Zim-Zam.) Zim-Zam: Ah, shit. I forgot what I was gonna do today. Ahh, shit! Ahhh, shit! Rudy: MONKEY MOOSE MUFFIN TACO BEE PICK GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY WACKY WACKY WAFFLE. Zim-Zam: "Goofy wacky waffle"? I don't know what you're talking about! Ahh, shit, I'm an old man, I shouldn't have to deal with this! Rudy: (moving in a weird way) GIRAFFE GIRAFFE GIRAFFE GIRAFFE PIZZA PEPPERONI BA BA BO BAY BA BA B B BOING ABOING ABOING ARUBY. audience laughter is heard. the doorbell rings. Zim-Zam: Ahh, shit! Someone's at the fucking door! to get off chair and grunts twice Rudy, help me up, buddy-- helps Zim-Zam up and Zim-Zam walks away. Oy, my hip is killing me today, ah, shit! Ahhh, shit! (We find out that Dib is knocking on the door.) Dib: Mister Zam! Please let me take a picture of you for my high-school yearbook! looks into the keylock. Dib: (outside) I'm on the yearbook committee! Zim-Zam: Ah, shit, it's that guy... ...I don't remember his name. Probably something with 3 letters. Everybody that I know has 3 letters in their name, what's up with that, ahh, shit! Rudy: DIDDLE DIDDLE FIDDLE PIDDLE POODLE PIDDLE BUTTER ACKY FACKY WANT SOME SEAFOOD MAMA D D D D D. (Zim-Zam opens the door and shoots Dib in the head with a gun.) Zim-Zam: Ah, shit, just leave me alone! If you don't stop coming around here I'm gonna have to do something about it! This is your final warning, I'm sorry, ahhh, shit! closes the door. Rudy: THE ELECTRIC YELLOW HAS ME BY THE BRAIN, BANANA MONKEY PURPLE DISHWASHER, DON'T YOU WANT TO BE A PEPPER TOO? walks back into the room. Zim-Zam: Ah, shit. Now I remember what I was gonna do today, I was gonna build like a... giant laser gun to kill all the humans! That's what I do, right? I hate the humans? Not that I got to get to know any of them... Rudy, tell me everything you know about building giant lasers! Rudy: A YOUNG AL PACINO PLAYS AN IMPETUOUS MAN WHO ROBS A BANK SO HIS GAY LOVER CAN AFFORD THE GENDER REASSIGNMENT SURGERY, ORIGINAL RELEASE DATE SEPTEMBER 21ST, 1975 BURRITO PIZZA BA BA BO BA BO BA BA BO BA. Zim-Zam: Oh Boy, I didn't understand a word you said! Building giant lasers must be complicated! doorbell rings. Zim-Zam: Ah, shit. (Dib is now disguised as a pizza delivery guy (still with a bullet hole in his head) and speaks with an Italian accent.) Dib: Hey-a-ho! Zim-Zam! It's-a me, the pizza man! laughs. Zim-Zam: behind the door No, you're not you fucking liar, I didn't even order a pizza, go away! over to Rudy. Boy, I tell ya, this guy's a real pain in my aaaa-anus! Rudy: COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE JAM. (Dib is now shown naked.) Dib: Mr. Zim! I took off all my clothes! Come out and see! (Zim-Zam opens the door, puts a huge gun to Dib's head and shoots him.) now has a huge hole in his head dripping blood Dib: Call it a hunch, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me here, Mr. Zim! looks similar to the Great Gazoo from "The Flintstones." Zim-Zam: Yeah, brilliant deduction there. Toodle-loo, dum-dum! dissapears. Zim-Zam: Ah, shit, Rudy, I forgot what I was gonna do again, that asshole keeps distracting me, ahh shit! Rudy: (translation words appear underneath) YOU WERE GOING TO CHOKE ON PISS AND DIE, YOU DIARHHEA-GARGLING CUM SPONGE. Zim-Zam: Oh yeah, that's right, I was gonna play with my sassy kitties! goes over to his pet cats. I got a couple of sassy cats! Oh, they're so sassy! Who's a sassy cat? speaking in a distorted, demonic voice WHO'S A SASSY CAT? WHO'S A SASSY CAT? WHO'S MY SASSY- rings, Zim-Zam opens the door and sees Dib still standing there. Zim-Zam: Ah shit. You again? That's it pal, I'm taking care of this once and for all! Rudy, get over here and self-destruct already, why don't ya? comes over and pulls out a grenade from his chestplate and pulls the pin. '''Rudy: '''ISLAM IS THE LIGHT ''explodes' Rudy and Dib go to a pizzaria and eat pizza while naked, Dib belches loudly and Zim swallows '' ''Zim-Zam: Huh, I'm glad everything worked out in the end. resumes, until Rudy starts to fly up Rudy: PEPPERONI RAVIOLI. Voices *Max Gilardi - Zim-Zam and The Green Man *Jonathan Gran - Dib *PlainTalk - Rudy Trivia *The phrase "Ah, shit" was uttered 16 times (17 if you count the title card/alternate name). *It's not really a real lost episode he made it up. *The bit where Rudy talks about a man robbing a bank for a gay lover to get gender reassignment surgery is the description of the film "Dog Day Afternoon," starring Al Pacino. *Some of Rudy's lines were recycled from a few of Stimpy's incoherent babblings from the episode of "The Ren and Stimpy Show" named "Blazing Entrails." *The creator of Invader Zim said (as a joke) that this is his favorite episode of Invader Zim on Twitter along with saying " I don't remember making it". Category:Max Gilardi Category:Videos